Akatsuki owls
by Madara's lover
Summary: The Akatsuki as owls! Itachi must find out why and who turned them into owls.
1. New bodies

Hi Everyone! In this fanfic the akatsuki have been turned into owls and are in the real world! What are they gonna do? Keep reading to find out!  
>-<p>"What are we gonna do?" Pain was freaking out.<p>

"Calm yourself Pain. Freaking out isn't gonna help." Konan said to Pain.

"We're owls! Why aren't you freaking out!" Pain yelled at Konan.

"Because I'm a woman an-" Konan was cut off by Itachi.

"Why am I a owl?" Itachi fluw in, "Tell me now!"

"I don't know why. We're all owls." Konan turned around to face Itachi.

"I don't wanna be a owl!" Pain started freaking out again.

Konan sighed. "Itachi, will you be kind enough to get everyone? I have my hands or talons full with him." Konan looked back at Pain, who was still freaking out,.

"Do I have to?" Itachi asked back. Konan glared at Itachi. "Fine, I'll do it.". Itachi took off to find the rest of the Akatsuki. 


	2. Finding some of them

-

Itachi was flying over a field with a stream when he saw Kisame splashing around. "Kisame!" Itachi called out.

"Hey Itachi!" Kisame's eyes followed Itachi as he landed.

"Konan told me to get all the members but so far all I've found is you." Itachi said to Kisame.

"Oi! Kisame! Itachi! WHY ARE WE FUCKING OWLS!" Itachi and Kisame turned their heads towards to see Hidan.

"I dunno." Kisame said.

"Konan wants us." Itachi said as he walked over to Hidan. "So move your ass and help us find the other members.

"Why should I?" Hidan asked.

"I'll tear you to sheareds if you don't!" Kisame yelled at Hidan.

"Fine, fine. I'll help." Hidan said, "Well, we won't find anyone sitting here will we? Let's get going." Hidan took off.

"Let's go Itachi." Kisame and Itachi took off at the same time.  
>-<p>

"WAHH! Senpai don't hurt Tobi!" Tobi yelled as he fluw as fast as he could away from Deidara.

"Get back here, un!" Deidara chased after Tobi. Over head Itachi, Kisame, and Hidan were passing by.

"Oi! I see Deidara!" Hidan shouted.

"So your right." Itachi dived towards Tobi and Deidara, who were on a high speed chase.

"Let's help Itachi, Hidan." Kisame and Hidan joined Itachi.

Tobi looked back and saw Itachi, Kisame, and Hidan but he thought they were normal owls after both him and Deidara. "Senpai! Look behind you!" Tobi shouted at Deidara. Deidara looked behind him and saw Itachi, Kisame, and Hidan.

"Itachi! What are you doing here?" Deidara said to Itachi when he finally caught up to them.

"Trying to get you." Itachi replied.

"Senpai, Tobi's wings hurt." Tobi whined.

"There's a house down there. Let's land there." Hidan pointed out. Tobi dived for the house first and landed on the deck railing. Everyone eles followed Tobi to the deck as well.

"Hmm, don't see too many owls around here." A girl looked at the owls, "Wait a sec..." The girl walked to the deck door and stepted outside. Now the few members of the Akatsuki and the girls were staring at each other.

"Tobi's scared.." Tobi said.

"There's ne need to be scared." The girl, who's name is Erin, said.

"You... you.. you can understand us, un?" Deidara stutered.

"I guess." Erin said.

"Who the fuck are you?" Hidan asked.

"My name is Erin. What's your guy's?" Erin asked back.

"I'm Itachi." Itachi said.

"Tobi!" Tobi gave a shout.

"I'm Deidara, un." Deidara was glaringh at Tobi.

"Hidan's the name!" Hidan puft he's chest with pride.

"Kisame, nice to meet you." Kisame said with the most manners.

"Would you guys like to come in?" Erin asked.

"Sure!" Tobi said. 


	3. Konan sets out!

Everyone was sound asleep, everyone that was but Itachi. Itachi couldn't sleep. He had too much on his mind, like how they became owls. Itachi looked at the others.

"I hope we'll find the answer soon." Itachi whispered. A few mintues later Itachi finally fell asleep.

"Itachi! Itachi, wake up!" Kisame was shaking Itachi. Itachi's eyes shot open.

"Did Itachi have a bad dream?" Tobi asked. Itachi didn't say anything. Kisame was getting worried.

"I don't want to talk about it." Itachi finally spoke. Tobi cocked his head a bit.

"Why not?" Tobi asked.

"I just don't want to." Itachi looked away.

"What was with all the screaming?" Erin walked into the living room.

"Itachi had a bad dream." Tobi fluw over to Erin.

"Itachi should've been back by now." Konan was talking to herself. It's been 3 days since Itachi left and there was no sign of him. At least Pain had stopped freaking out.

"You worry to much Konan." Pain sighed.

"Says the one who freaks at everything." Konan mumbled.

"I heard that!" Pain said. Konan just rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm gonna look for Itachi. You wanna come?" Konan asked Pain.

"Why not." Pain and Konan both took off.

Not much later Konan and Pain ran into Zetsu.

"Why are we owls?" Zetsu asked.

"I don't know." Konan said to Zetsu, "Have you seen Itachi?".

"Yea, I saw him. I even know where he is." Zetsu answered.

"Great! Bring us to him!" Konan and Pain followed Zetsu to Itachi's location. 


	4. Itachis missing!

"That house right there. Itachi's inside." Zetsu poited with his tolan.

"Thank you, Zetsu." Konan thanked Zetsu.

"Anytime." Zetsu said back. Pain, Konan, and Zetsu landed on the deck's railing.

"More owls." Erin looked at Konan, Pain, and Zetsu.

"Zetsu!" Tobi fluw at high speed at them.

"Tobi!" Zetsu almost fell off the deck railing because of Tobi.

"You know them?" Erin asked Kisame.

"Yep." Kisame answered.

"What's their names?" Erin asked.

"Pain, Konan, and Zetsu." Kisame said, "Hey, where is Itachi?".

"Hmm, I don't know. I just notcied that he is gone." Erin said.

"I saw Itachi this morning." Hidan landed on Erin's shoulder.

"You mean Itachi's gone?" Konan came in.

"I'm guessing." Erin got up, "I wish I could help, but I have to leave town for a while. Good luck with finding him." Erin left the house alone with the akatsuki. 


	5. A choice with no good result

Itachi looked around. "Good, no one followed." Itachi thought, "Kakuzu and Sasori should be here any minute now.".

"Itachi, no one followed?" Sasori stepped out. Out of all the Akatsuki, Sasori and Kakuzu were the only ones not turned into owls.

"Why did you want me to come?" Itachi asked.

"We have to tell you something." Kakuzu apeared behind Sasori.

"But first I have a question to ask, Why did you turn us into owls." Itachi glared at them. Earlier Itachi had a feeling Sasori and Kakuzu were behind the whole owl thing since they hadn't been turned into owls.

"That's why we called you here. We turned you into owls because they'll be easier to kill." Kakuzu said, "And we need your help to kill them.".

"Why would I do that?" Itachi said, still glaring at them.

"We'll turn you back into a human, but if you refuse, we'll kill you right here." Sasori smirked.

Itachi didn't know what to say. If he helped them he would be human again, but if he didn't he would be killed on the spot. "I'll help you." Itachi looked down. He had a feeling he would regret the choice he made.

"Smart choice." Sasori chukled. "Be on your way.".

"Meet us here when your done." Kakuzu and Sasori went back from where they came.  
>-<p>

Itachi arrived at the house around midnight.

"Hey Itachi." Zetsu was in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this for my own good." Itachi said.

"Do what?" Zetsu asked.

"Kill you." Itachi answered, "Please forgive me.". 


	6. blood on the floor

The smell of blood had filled the room and in the middle of the floor layed Zetsu, motionless.

"Itachi what was with all the no-" Kisame came into the kitchen to see blood, Zetsu on the floor, and Itachi. Kisame was dumbstuck but he managed to ask Itachi "W-w-what happened?".

"Like I said to Zetsu, I'm sorry." Itachi looked up at Kisame, "But I have to kill you.".

"K-kill me?" Kisame stuttered, "You can't! I won't let you!".

Itachi charged at Kisame but Kisame dodged just in time. Again and again Itachi charged at Kisame but again and again Kisame dodged. Kisame had no choice but to stike back. Kisame landed a blow on Itachi's right wing. While Itachi was stunned Kisame fluw up and grabbed one of the knifes that was on the counter.

"I don't want to do this..." Kisame thought. He knew he had to do this, it was his only choice now. Kill or be killed. "Good bye Itachi.." Kisame struck Itachi with the knife.

Itachi layed still on the floor. Kisame dropped the knife. The kitchen floor was stained with blood from both Zetsu and Itachi. Kisame's own feathers and spots of blood on them from Itachi's own blood. 


	7. Time to tell them

Kisame was just about to leave the kitchen when he heard a poof. He looked behind to see that Itachi was no longer there.

"A shadow clone!" Kisame said.

Itachi was outside, watching. He wasn't going to kill his friends. He could tell that was one of Zetsu's clones, Zetsu always had a habit of useing his clones to get midnight snacks. "I have to tell them. I don't care if I die, I will tell them for thier safety.".

Itachi came inside. Everyone was still alseep, everyone but Kisame.

"Itachi! Why did you kill Zetsu?" Kisame walked up to Itachi.

"That's one of Zetsu's clones." Itachi said.

"It is?" Kisame said, confused.

"Yes, it is. How many times do I have to say it?" Itachi sighed, "Anyways, I was ordered to kill you.".

"What? By who?" Kisame asked.

"By Kakuzu and Sasori. They want everyone dead and I don't know why." Itachi answered.

"I wonder..." Kisame said.  
>-<p>

"Once everyones dead we'll have the whole Akatsuki to ourselfs!" Sasori said.

"We'll save money without having to pay them." Kakuzu laughed.  
>-<p>

The next morning Itachi told everyone about the meeting he had with Sasori and Kakuzu.

"They want to kill us! That's horrible!" Konan said.

"Sasori..."Deidara was looking at his talons.

"Tobi's a good boy! Tobi doesn't want to die!" Tobi was panicing like the world was gonna end that very second.

"How can we stop them?" Pain asked.

"I don't know." Itachi said. 


	8. Standing up for my friends

"Maybe you can tell them you're not going to kill us." Everyone looked at Kisame.

"You're kidding, right?" Konan asked Kisame.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" Kisame looked at Konan.

"Then I will." Itachi said.

Itachi was just about to take off when Kisame tolded him "Please come back alive.".

"I'll try to." Itachi took off to find Sasori and Kakuzu. It started to rain a little after Itachi left.

"The sky weeps again." Konan sighed as she looked out a window.  
>-<p>

"Where are Sasori and Kakuzu?" Itachi asked himself. The rain was making it hard for him to fly. He had looked everywhere were he thought they might be but so far no luck.

"Well, look who it is." Itachi heard Sasori voice, "Killed them already? That was quick.".

' "Maybe you can tell them you're not going to kill us." ' Itachi remembered what Kisame said before he left.

"I'm not going to kill them." Itachi said.

"Oh, you're not going to to? You just made a dire mistake." Kakuzu said.

"I don't care. Do what ever you want to me but leave them alone!" Itachi yelled.  
>-<p>

This is the last chapter for this story. But don't worry, I'm going to make a sequil. 


End file.
